Digimon Frontier
}} | network = Fuji TV | network_en = | first = April 7, 2002 | last = March 30, 2003 | episodes = 50 | episode_list = List of Digimon Frontier episodes }} , known as 'Digimon: Digital Monsters (Season 4)' in English-speaking territories, is the fourth anime television series of the ''Digimon franchise, produced by Toei Animation. Unlike the first three series, the main characters, the ”DigiDestined“ merge with ancient spirits known as "Legendary Warriors" to become Digimon themselves, instead of training “partner” Digimon. Like Digimon Tamers, the climax features any human fusing each partner as a Mega form. The series aired in Japan from April 7, 2002 to March 30, 2003, with an English-language version, produced by Sensation Animation, airing in North America from September 9, 2002 to July 14, 2003. Plot Setting In the events prior to the series, a group of ten Digimon creatures from the "Digital World", a parallel universe originated from Earth's various communication networks, sacrificed themselves to seal Lucemon. These Digimon collectively known as "Legendary Warriors" created artifacts from their data, the twenty "Spirits" (ten Human Spirits and Beast Spirits for each elements), before leaving the Digital World in the care of three Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon. When Cherubimon betrays them, Ophanimon summons five children. Characters ; : :The leader of the group. He uses the Human Spirit of Fire to become and the Beast Spirit of Fire to become . The combined spirits allow him to transform him into . Takuya also appeared in the third and final season of Digimon Fusion. ; : :The only female member. She uses the Human Spirit of Wind to become , and the Beast Spirit of Wind to become . ; : :The oldest of the group. He uses the Human Spirit of Thunder to become , and the Beast Spirit of Thunder to become . ; : :The youngest of the group. He uses the Human Spirit of Ice to become , and the Beast Spirit of Ice to become . ; : : A loner and one of Takuya's friends. He uses the Human Spirit of Light to become and the Beast Spirit of Light to become . The combined spirits allow him to transform him into . ; : :Koji's older twin brother, whose existence was kept from one another after their parents' divorce. He follows Koji to the Digital World, only to be found by Cherubimon. As Cherubimon's servant, he uses a Human Spirit to transform into , and a Beast Spirit to transform into . Once Koichi reforms, he uses the Human Spirit of Darkness to become , and the Beast Spirit of Darkness to become . ; : : ; : : ; : :The primary antagonist of the first part of the series, Cherubimon was once a benevolent ruler of the Digital World alongside Seraphimon and Ophanimon until he was corrupted to evil by Lucemon. The Digidestined are called to the Digital World to defeat Cherubimon and restore peace to the land. In a final battle with the Digidestined, Cherubimon is destroyed and purified by Takuya Kanbara as EmperorGreymon and reverts back into his old self for a few moments before dying. He is later reborn as Lopmon near the end of the series. In the final episode, the spirit of a redeemed Cherubimon appears alongside that of Seraphimon and Ophanimon to guide the Digidestined in their final battle with Lucemon. ; : :A fallen angel Digimon and the primary antagonist of the series. Lucemon was once a benevolent ruler who brought peace to the Digital World, but became corrupted by his own power and turned into a tyrant. The Ten Ancient Warriors came together to defeat Lucemon and locked him away in the core of the Digital World. Lucemon was able to corrupt Cherubimon and used him to gather the data of the Digital World so that he could be released. Revealed as the true antagonist after Cherubimon's defeat, Lucemon released the Royal Knights to finish his work. Upon his release, Lucemon proved to be more than a match for the Digidestined until Takuya and Koji formed Susanoomon and apparently destroyed Lucemon. However, Lucemon rose again, but as a being of pure evil as Susanoomon only succeeded in scanning his good data. With the encouragement of their friends, the Digidestined formed together into Susanoomon who destroyed Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. However, Lucemon Larva, which contained Lucemon's consciousness, survived and attempted a sneak attack. The spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors emerged from Susanoomon to destroy Lucemon once and for all with the core sword of Susanoomon's cannon. With Lucemon leaving behind no DigiEgg, he was destroyed forever. Story The five DigiDestined find their respective Human Spirits and merge with them to "Spirit Evolve" into Digimon themselves. While finding each of their Beast Spirits, they meet five other Legendary Warriors, who serve Cherubimon. After defeating them (the rest of them destroy one and Koji takes another Beast Spirit), Koji notices that Cherubimon and Koichi are opposing them. Takuya and his friends free Koichi, restore his power, and allow him to join them. They rescue Ophanimon. However, she sacrifices herself to save them. Ophanimon upgrades Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors, with the last of her strength to allow them to Unity Spirit Evolve. After defeating Cherubimon, the DigiDestined learn that Lucemon is sealed within the Digital World's core. Two Royal Knights, Dynasmon and Crusadermon, scan all of the world's data to awaken Lucemon. Takuya and Koji defeat the knights, just as they scan the Digital World. When Lucemon frees himself, he opens a portal to the real world. When Koichi sacrifices his power, Lucemon leaves the Digital World. While all spirits combine to form into the ultimate Legendary Warrior Digimon Susanoomon, Lucemon arrives at the real world. After reviving Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon, Susanoomon destroys Lucemon, recovering the data and restoring the Digital World. The children return to the real world and realize that an hour did not pass. They save Koichi by using the power of D-Tectors, before they evert into cell phones. Takuya and his friends embrace their future. Production Toei Animation announced the production of a fourth Digimon series in February 2002 and was set to start in April, after Tamers. Digimon Frontier was conceived by Fuji TV's Go Haruna, Yomiko Advertising's Kyōtarō Kimura, and Hiromi Seki. The series was directed by Yukio Kaizawa, who had previously worked on some Bikkuriman shows and certain One Piece episodes. It was chiefly written by Sukehiro Tomita, while character designs were done by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. Media Anime Digimon Frontier aired in Japan on Fuji TV from April 7, 2002 to March 30, 2003. The show's opening theme song is "Fire!!" by Kōji Wada, which peaked at #75 on the Oricon Weekly Singles Chart. The ending theme songs are by Wada for the first half and "An Endless Tale" by Wada and AiM for the second half. The insert songs featured in the show are "With the Will" by Kōji Wada, which served as the Spirit Evolution theme, and "The Last Element" by Ayumi Miyazaki, which was the theme song for Unified Spirit Evolution. An English-language version, produced by Sensation Animation and recorded by Studiopolis, aired in North America as the fourth season to Digimon: Digital Monsters. It aired on UPN, ABC Family, and YTV between September 9, 2002 and July 14, 2003. Digimon Frontier appeared on ABC Family as part of a package deal with Digimon Tamers from when Disney had acquired the rights from Saban Entertainment. UPN aired the show until late August 2003, when they severed their ties to Disney. The dubbed version featured an original soundtrack, sound effects, character name changes and edits pertaining to content scenes are deemed too inappropriate for all audiences. The theme song of the English version was produced by Chris Horvath. In addition to the theme song, the show also featured music by Deddy Tzur and Inon Zur. The series was originally scheduled to air on Jetix in the United Kingdom. However, the series was put on hold and was never broadcast by the time the channel ended in August 2009. New Video Group released a complete DVD box set of English-dubbed Digimon Frontier on September 10, 2013 in the US, and a DVD collection with all Digimon shows up to Frontier on October 22, 2013. Out of fan requests, the UK got a release of Frontier on October 29, 2018. Film In addition to the television series, a film adaptation titled Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon was produced. It had the same writer, composer and character design from the TV show, but was directed by Takahiro Imamura. The film premiered at Toei's Summer Anime Fair on July 20, 2002 along with three other productions. Although the fair was deemed a box office failure, earning 800 million yen (US$6.8m)—whereas last edition earned 2 billion yen—, the film alone grossed half of it, 460 million yen. The film aired on Jetix in the United States on November 27, 2005, and reruns were broadcast on Toon Disney in 2007. Drama CD A drama CD titled was released on April 23, 2003 and is centered on each of the Legendary Warriors sending messages to each other. The cast from the television series reprised their roles. References External links *Toei's Digimon Frontier website (Japanese) * Category:2002 anime television series Category:2002 anime films Category:Japanese films Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Parallel universes (anime and manga) Frontier Category:Disney's One Too Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fuji Television shows Category:Jetix Category:Parallel universes (television series) Category:Shapeshifting in fiction Category:Toei Animation television Category:UPN network shows Category:YTV shows Category:Isekai anime and manga